Perfect
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Chord and Dianna are just friends, but when they go on tour their feelings change, will they be able to tell each other or will their fear get in the way?  Overgron, Please Review


**Dianna's POV**

The cast and I had just finished filming when it was announced that there was going to be a tour. I was so excited and so was everyone else, it was all anyone could talk about for the next few days.

We had to do 3 weeks of rehearsal and bootcamp, but it was mostly the routines we had done for the show. Still being on stage in front of a live audience is a bit different from just having to start again if you got something wrong. That is what scared me the most. I was fairly confident and I don't mind going on talk shows or doing regular interviews, but when it came to singing on stage, I couldn't help but feel butterflies every time someone mentions it. I know I can do it and I am fine with doing it, but I still get nervous.

I was sitting in the meeting room thinking of all these things when I felt a gentle but strong hand on my shoulder. I turned quickly to see Chord's grinning face,

"I told you not to" he started,

"What?",

"I told you not to worry about singing on stage" He explained,

"Oh, how did you know?" I questioned

"You do this thing when you get nervous or worried where you just stare at one thing and breathe in and out slowly" he smirked,

I laughed and surprisingly my heart when back to normal and I relaxed. I was too busy thinking about my heartbeat though and I didn't realise I had just been staring at Chord the whole time. I smiled brightly and he laughed under his breath.

"Well come on then, Ryan said that rehearsals start right now"

I looked around to see almost everyone gone to the dance shed,

"Of course they do!" I giggled,

"Shall we?" Chord said as he stood and held out his hand,

"We shall" I answered while taking his hand, a goofy smile plastered on my face the whole time.

We walked to the shed, Chord doing his best impressions of anyone he could think of,

"My keeping your mind busy, It's not working is it?" he asked suddenly,

"Huh? umm yes? oh sorry Chord, it's just I can't help thinking about.."

"About how much singing and being in the spotlight you will have to do?" He finished for me,

"Exactly"

"Listen Di, you are amazing, you can sing angelically, dance just as well as Harry and Heather and you are beautiful and everyone else can see that, including the fans. Now all we need to work on is making you see that"

I giggled as a blush crept onto my cheeks, he smiled at this,

"And that is why you are one of my best friends Chordy"

We arrived at the shed where everyone was sitting down and stretching, I ran over to Lea, Naya and Heather while Chord went over and started talking to Mark. Then Ryan entered with Zac our choreographer. Ryan announced the songs that were going to be performed at all (most) of the concerts.

It was revealed that everyone was singing in pretty much every song, either solos or background vocals. I wasn't singing many solos, if I was they were small, but then 'Lucky' got read out "Performed by Dianna and Chord".

The three girls I was sitting with turned and congratulated me for getting a song in the concert, I smiled lightly at them and then looked for Chord, he was already looking at me, smiling reassuringly and for a second, for a split second I knew everything would be fine.

We were about to begin rehearsals when we were told to wait and find out who would be our main dance partner. In most of the numbers we were dancing in one big group but every now and then a fancy partner move had to be thrown in to keep the audience entertained. These partners were to also help each other with the dance moves and help the other person with any problems, everyone listened to their partners except Kevin, who didn't need one,

"The pairs are:

Heather and Harry (of course, the two best dancers)

Lea and Cory

Naya and Darren

Chris and Amber

Jenna and ... (my heart skipped a beat, it would either be Chord or Mark and she hoped to God it was Mark)

Jenna and Mark

and Finally Dianna and Chord"

"Now get with your partners, introduce yourself..." Zac cracked up at this and couldn't stop laughing, we all groaned, but smiled slightly at his attempt of a joke.

I tied my shoelaces and went to stand up when a hand appeared in front of my face, I looked up and smiled at my partner,

"Thankyou" I said, while he helped me up,

"No problem, now you can repay me by teaching me to dance at least to a level where people won't laugh at me",

"No one will laugh at you Chordy, I will make sure of it" I said with a wink,

He smiled and we walked to the back of the room.

"Ok guys first we are going to rehearse forget you, so we are ready when Gwyneth comes in to practice"

"So first Naya, Heather and Dianna, you will be doing the moves you did for the show and then we will continue to practice the partner work for the end of the song"

I smiled at Chord as I went to practice with the two girls and when we were finished I went back to Chord,

"Did you miss me?" I teased,

"Not really, I just watched you dancing around in those short shorts of yours and I was fine"

I laughed but as much as I tried my cheeks still turned a bright shade of red.

Eventually after weeks of rehearsal we were finally going on tour. I arrived at work to a very excited cast, I rushed over to the girls and found out that they had already got plane partners, I faked a sad face but looked desperately for someone. I walked over to the boys but again they all had partners, great so I was going to sit alone in the back of the plane all by myself.

The plane partners were:

Heather and Naya (of course)

Lea and Jenna

Cory and Mark

Amber and Ashley

Darren and Harry

Kevin and Chris

I counted everyones heads because I always thought there was an even number, someone was missing. I turned to see Chord running towards the group, dragging his bags behind him. He reached us and said hello to everyone, he got to me and I smiled my biggest smile,

"What?" He said smirking,

"Guess who's the lucky duck that gets to be my plane buddy!"

He laughed at that, "I have no problem with that Di" he said picking up my bags for me and carrying them over to the bus.

I thanked him and hopped onto the bus, within 10 minutes we were at the airport and to avoid as much paparazzi as possible we already had the plane and flights ready. We entered the airport and as I was looking for Chord he ran and grabbed my hand,

"So I don't lose you" he said smiling,

I smiled back and placed my other hand on his arm, we stayed like this until I spotted a camera flash, I quickly let go of Chord and sped up my walking. He caught up to me and asked why I had done that,

"I didn't want that guy to sell the picture and tell everyone we were dating".

He looked a little hurt for a second but that look was soon erased as he put on a 'good thinking' smile.

We all loaded onto the plane and took our seats, me and Chord were towards the back. About an hour into the flight, as I was trying to go to sleep, I looked over and saw Chord sleeping uncomfortably. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled his head down to rest in my lap, I then grabbed a rug and pulled it over the both of us.

I woke up alone, Chord was gone. I stood up and saw he was in another seat talking to Mark. He saw me and said something to Mark and walked over to me.

"Hey did you have a good sleep?" he asked,

"Yeah, thanks, what about you?" I answered,

"Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep like that, I just couldn't get comfortable" he said slightly blushing, I smiled at this.

We arrived at our destination a bit over 20 minutes later. Me and Chord had talked the rest of the way. We got off the plane and entered the airport, to be greeted by hundreds of fans and loads of paparazzi. Our security got us through and soon we were on our way to the hotel. We had a concert the next day, so we all chose room buddies and went to sleep. I searched for someone and hopped I wouldn't be the one stuck with a guy.

Lea came over to me and asked to share a room. I agreed and I knew this was a good idea because we had lived together before and knew how to work around each other. I observed the others and found some weird pairings, well not weird, but I would have guessed it would be the usual, instead it was,

Naya and Mark

Cory and Chord

Kevin and Harry

Heather and Amber

Chris and Jenna

and Lea and I.

After a long sleep it was time for the concert, we all met together and loaded into cars to go to the arena. We arrived to see a massive stage at the front inside and it had a bit of a runway too. We all headed to makeup and the girls went first.

My makeup took awhile, not because they have to fix everything!, but because they need our make up to work with the stage lights and not make up look like ghosts.

The boys swapped over and Chord was in my chair,

"Oh, of course you have to look beautiful and make the rest of us look bad" Chord said as we swapped,

I thanked him with a smile and couldn't help but blush.

I went to wardrobe and got my first outfit, I changed and then went for our first rehearsals. This was the routine that happened every show. Sadly everything went very fast and soon it was our last show. The boys took off their shirts and just kept on their jackets. I couldn't help but stare at Chord's abs. I tried to stop but my eyes wouldn't tear away. But then he caught me staring and came over, you know for our next number you should really try not to stare. I laughed in embarrassment, before he winked at me and went to his bag.

I wondered what he was doing but soon found out when he asked Cory to take a picture of us. I smiled nicely for the first one, but in the second one my face is shocked because Chord decided to kiss my cheek. He smirked as Cory handed him his phone and I just smiled. I felt my own phone vibrate and saw that he had uploaded the two pictures onto twitter. I playfully punched him but that was a bad idea because he faked getting angry and picked me up over his shoulder. He then ran out onto the stage for our next number, still carrying me. All the fans screamed and aww'd but I screamed in fear of him dropping me, but he just laughed and finally put me down. He hugged me and ran off to complete the next dance moves. I quickly redeemed myself and finished the song. Finally the last song of the night came on, we all looked at each other, all with sad looks on our faces, this was going to be the last time we performed on this tour together.

We had a group hug before we set up for the performance. I danced with Heather, Naya and Harry. I laughed with Cory, Mark and Kevin, I sang my heart out next to Amber, Jenna and Chris and hugged and again laughed with Chord.

It came to Amber's solo and me and Lea held hands like usual which would be the last time we did on tour. We finished the song and everybody just stopped, people were laying on the stage, others were running around, I hugged Amber and then felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Chord smiling and leaning in for a hug. We all celebrated and had a huge final finale. I hugged everyone when suddenly the music went quiet and the crowd was quiet, what was happening? I thought all the girls were smiling at me, did they know something I didn't? Chord came out of no where and stood at the top of the stage with a bunch of roses. He was looking at me and motioned me to go to him. I walked slowly towards him,

"What is happening Chord?" I asked, unaware my microphone was still on,

"I Love you Dianna Agron and I want us to be together" He answered,

The crowd oooh'd and awww'd but I just stood there shocked, until I knew exactly what to say,

"I love you too Chordy" I said smiling,

He laughed and handed me the flowers, I placed them on the stage and through myself at him. He picked me up and spun me around while the crowd and the cast cheered. As Chord put me down I got lost in his eyes, before he snapped me out of it by leaning in, I leaned in until our lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. A minute later we pulled back and I through my self into his arms again. The music then started again and the Tour ended.

But knew I would miss it all, but I had Chord now and to me that is Perfect.


End file.
